This invention relates to a monitor stand designed for easier and more secure monitor positioning without drooping and providing for more efficient assembly.
In general, a monitor stand allows the user to adjust the monitor angle within a given range. It is desirable that the stand allows smooth monitor rotation as well as secure monitor positioning after each adjustment.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the typical structure of many currently available products.
The monitor stand is largely composed of an upper part(100) having a convex ribbed bottom surface 101 and a lower part(200) having a concave spheroidal upper surface 201. A fixture plate(300) is screwed into a boss(202) using a screw 301, allowing the convex bottom surface(101) of the upper part to slide along the concave upper surface(201) of the lower part. Resilient tabs(302) passing through oval cutout(102) of the upper part snap into tab holes(203), to prevent the rotation of a fixture plate(300) while allowing free rotation of the upper part. Then, the entire stand assembly is attached to the bottom of a monitor 1, using a mounting screw 303.
A disadvantage of such a design is that the force required for monitor adjustment is sensitive to the tightness of the screw(301). Loose screws provide weak friction between the upper and lower parts, resulting in unsecure positioning, while too-tight screws make it difficult to adjust the monitor postion. However, it is difficult to maintain regular control of the tightness of each screw in the assembly process, and even optimally tightened screws become loose with usage due to the abrasion of the sliding parts, which results in excessively free rotation of the monitor.
In addition, since the stand is attached only at the rear of the monitor case the heavier front tends to cause the monitor to rotate downward on its own(drooping). Such, rear mounting may also result in a gap between front and rear sections of the monitor case if the rib integrating them is broken.
Moreover, the use of a separate part(i.e., fixture plate 300) for connecting the lower and upper parts of the stand adds to the complexity of the assembly process, resulting in higher manufacturing costs.